


It's As Natural As Spilt Coffee

by Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10125122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/pseuds/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon
Summary: Pulling out a pack of tissues, he thrusts it into the guy’s hands. “Um, I’ll pay you back later! I’m in a rush!” He squeaks out, not bothering to hear the stranger’s reply as he books it down the sidewalk.It’s only after he reaches the class right as it ends, panting as he begs Yachi for a picture of her notes, that he realizes he doesn’t even know the guy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the HQ Rare Pair Exchange! For @transtobio on tumblr. 
> 
> I had to rewrite this...a lot...because I don't normally write for these characters and I had no idea what I was doing...so I just really hope that it's okay /:

Yamaguchi is going to be late. Not the _ ‘oh, I’m going to run in right as it starts and have everyone stare at me’  _ late, but the _ ‘oh shit I woke up thirty minutes late and my class is across campus and I need to book it if I want to even get a photo of someone’s notes before the class ends’ _ late. 

 

Which is how he finds himself in this situation. Now, Yamaguchi is a kind soul who cares deeply for people and everything around him. He never does anything too reckless, and he tries to stay on the good side of people. 

 

This is why it’s so strange to see him racing down the sidewalk, backpack straps gripped tightly in his hands. He pants, legs screaming as he dodges people, dips in the sidewalk, signs and everything imaginable. He even jumps over a dog tied to a tree. 

 

Which leads him smacking right into someone else, the guy's coffee slipping out of his grasp and drenching the both of them. 

 

“Wha--” The guy says, strikingly beautiful blue eyes blinking in confusion. Yamaguchi instantly flusters, digging into his pockets. He hates that he needs to run, but he needs to get to class, okay?

 

Pulling out a pack of tissues, he thrusts it into the guy’s hands. “Um, I’ll pay you back later! I’m in a rush!” He squeaks out, not bothering to hear the stranger’s reply as he books it down the sidewalk. 

 

It’s only after he reaches the class right as it ends, panting as he begs Yachi for a picture of her notes, that he realizes he doesn’t even know the guy. All he remembers is blue. So how the heck is he supposed to pay him back?

 

* * *

 

Placing his head on the table, he whines pitifully. 

 

Tsukishima, however, can’t help but laugh, lips tugging into an amused smile. “You did  _ what?” _

 

“I said I’d pay him back! I don’t even know him, Tsukki, oh my god. I probably ruined his day!” 

 

Tsukishima shakes his head in amusement, looking over at Hinata. The orange haired student is wrapped up in his homework, eyebrows furrowed together as he scribbles down answers. They’re all probably wrong, but neither of them bother with trying to tell him that. 

 

“Hinata,” Tsukishima says, voice softening. It’s still strange for Yamaguchi to see his best friend be so soft and gentle with someone else. It’s way different from high school, where he closed himself off and refused to speak to anyone who wasn’t Yamaguchi. 

 

Yamaguchi is happy for him. Of course he’s happy for his best friend. It just gets lonely, is all. Being single and only having two friends, both who are in relationships, is not the easiest thing in the world. It sucks, but he can’t help but also smile about it all, because both of them are so happy and they deserve the happiness. 

 

“Yeah?” Hinata asks, wide eyes looking away from his homework that’s probably due in his next class. 

 

“You know a lot of people, maybe you know who Yamaguchi is talking about.”   
  
“Oh!” Hinata says, turning his attention to the freckled boy sitting across from them. “Describe him again?”

 

Yamaguchi lifts his head, tapping his chin with his finger. The exchange was so fast, he’s not sure Hinata can help him out with this. “He had black hair, and these really nice blue eyes. He also didn’t react angrily, just seemed really confused, and he almost dropped the napkins when I gave them to him.”

 

Hinata nods, squinting as he thinks it over in his head. “What shade of blue?”   
  


Yamaguchi raises an eyebrow. “Um, I don’t know? Dark blue? I just remember them being very nice.”

 

Hinata snaps his fingers. “It could be Kageyama. He came in with a giant coffee stain on his shirt today.”

 

“Don’t talk about me when I’m not around,” A voice snaps. The three all look up, the color in Yamaguchi’s face draining. 

 

“Hello!” Yachi greets, settling down next to Yamaguchi. “Sorry I’m late, I wanted to invite Kageyama.”

 

Hinata waves his hand, smiling widely as he looks back at Yamaguchi. “So? Was I right? Huh?”

 

Yamaguchi laughs nervously, looking over at Kageyama. “Um, I-I’m so sorry, about, um, this morning, and I’m, uh--”

 

“Huh?” Kageyama says, tilting his head in confusion. “What happened this morning?”

 

Yamaguchi stares. Maybe they did get the wrong person? That would make this whole thing less awkward. 

 

“Oh, I remember. That was you?”

 

Yamaguchi wants to die. “Um, yeah...ha ha...that was, er, me. I’m so...so sorry, I was in a rush, uh, and I can pay you back! Do your laundry, give you my first born son, let you pour scolding hot coffee on me, um--”

 

“It’s fine.”

 

Yamaguchi turns his startled look toward him. “I-it is?”

 

“You’ll have to excuse Yamaguchi, he’s a worry-wart,” Yachi whispers loudly, giggling as Yamaguchi pouts. Tsukishima snickers behind his hand, mumbling about how she isn’t wrong. Hinata is already back to doing his homework. 

 

“It’s fine, really.” Kageyama shrugs, looking down at the table. 

 

And, well, that’s that. 

 

* * *

 

It becomes a weekly thing. They all meet up to study, they meet up for lunch and dinner, and then it branches off and Kageyama becomes a permanent member of the group. Not that Yamaguchi minds, of course. 

 

He finds that he gets along with Kageyama quite well. It’s nice having someone in the group that isn’t in a relationship. When Hinata and Tsukishima slip away to hang out alone, and when Yachi excuses herself to hang out with her girlfriend, it leaves the two of them to do as they please. It just so happens that neither of them have any other friends. 

 

It slowly, not so suddenly, dives into dangerous territory. Yamaguchi has no idea when it happens, all he knows is that he starts to hang out more and more with Kageyama. They study together, they text each other quite often, they walk together to their separate classes, and show up to group gatherings together. He isn’t sure when Kageyama became his go-to friend. It used to be Tsukishima, but he guesses Tukishima deserves some time to just hang out with Hinata. Yamaguchi can’t annoy him with simple problems forever. 

 

Not that Kageyama is much help with those problems, though. He’s a bit awkward and doesn’t know what to say half the time, but Yamaguchi is just glad that he listens. Sometimes he has good insight on things, so it does work out in the end, even if it takes a bit longer than normal. 

 

He isn’t sure when it happens, but it does. He’s not one to run from his problems, because he’s a hard worker, but insecurity tends to bite away at his skin like angry ants. 

 

He doesn’t know when it happens. It just does. He texts Kageyama more, plans more meetups, finds that he enjoys their time together more and more and finds that he hates when he has to say goodbye. 

 

He doesn’t know when it happens, but it does. 

 

He’s fallen and tripped hard for Kageyama. 

 

* * *

 

It happens naturally, however. One talk with Tsukishima has his insecurities being shoved away. Another conversation with Hinata has his confidence boosted, and another with Yachi has him stomping down to Kageyama’s dorm room. 

 

He knocks softly, knowing Kageyama isn’t too fond of loud noises. He smiles awkwardly when the door opens, shuffling in when Kageyama steps to the side. He clears his throat as he turns back to his friend, squaring his shoulders. He can’t let this boost of confidence be for nothing. 

 

“Kageyama,” He says, watching as he tilts his head to the side. “I like you.”

 

Kageyama blinks. “Uh, I like you, too?’’

 

Yamaguchi groans, deflating a bit. Maybe he should’ve worded that differently. “Kageyama,” he says again. “Would you like to go out on a date?”

 

A look of surprise flickers across Kageyama’s face. His pale cheeks slowly turn red, and he awkwardly looks away, offering up a very nervous smile. 

  
He then takes a deep breath, looking back over at Yamaguchi. “Yes.” He says, nodding his head to show that indeed he did say yes. Yamaguchi isn’t hearing things. Kageyama then smiles a bit more naturally, opening his mouth to speak again. “After all, you still owe me a cup of coffee.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr; seijouho


End file.
